


Possibilities

by Joanne_c



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Following the events of Proxy Prexy, Daphne - and it turns out she's not the only one - has been thinking about having a threesome with Roz. Of course she's the one who has to bring it up.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



It wasn’t something Daphne thought of often. But she had wondered what might have happened if she and Niles had responded to Roz’s thought that they were offering her a threesome, rather than fruit salad. Of course, Daphne understood Roz’s confusion – there were a lot of words Niles and Frasier used that sounded like other words, or close enough to make mistakes, but none of them was quite that sexual. Which could have been Roz’s thinking, too, of course.

Of course they hadn’t been offering at the time. They were still practically newlyweds, after all. It had taken them a long time – longer for Niles – for them to find each other. Neither of them was particularly into the idea of inviting someone else into their bed at all. But sometimes Daphne wondered what it might be like. Seeing Niles touch someone else who she could touch too.

She did know she wanted it to be a woman. She honestly could never imagine being with another man. She’d never been with a woman, but there had been a few kisses with one of her friends at boarding school. She wouldn’t be opposed to taking it further if Niles was there with her. It wasn’t something she even imagined doing alone, though. She would never betray Niles like that.

So after a lot of thought, over a glass of wine one night, she brought it up.

“Do you remember when Roz thought we were offering her a threesome?” Daphne asked, biting her lip.

“Yes, has she mentioned it again?” Niles asked, looking a little embarrassed. But not, Daphne noticed, upset.

“No, but,” Daphne took another sip of wine, “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Fantasy? It’s not like we don’t use fantasy, my Tudor queen,” Niles winked as he spoke.

“Now, now, King Henry,” Daphne teased back. “That’s for later. But no, not entirely about a fantasy. I’ve been considering taking it to the level of reality.”

Niles choked on his wine.

Daphne patted his back. “Hear me out,” she said when he had stopped coughing. “I don’t want to cheat on you. If we did this, it would be either a one off or something we allowed ourselves to do occasionally.”

Niles nodded, looking unsure.

“If we get uncomfortable,” she continued, “we stop it right away. This is about us, not anyone else. That’s the reason I think if we do it, it should be Roz.”

Frowning, Niles considered her words. “Am I not enough for you?” he asked her.

“Of course you are,” Daphne said. “If we never do this, I’m fine with it. I just keep thinking about it. How it could work.”

“Tell me,” Niles said. “Beyond what you’ve said already. Why would be good.”

“I want to share something with you I’ve never shared with anyone else,” Daphne said. “I want to see you touch someone I can touch too, and have her touch you and touch me. I want to explore this with you.”

“What if Roz says no?” Niles asked.

“Then we have dinner and say goodnight,” Daphne said. “I mean, she slept with Frasier and things weren’t too weird. Well, for Frasier levels of not too weird.”

That got a chuckle from Niles. “True, and I did a little reading myself after she suggested it. From a psychiatric point of view,” he said.

“Of course,” Daphne nodded. “So what did you find out?”

“It seems to work better if everyone knows what they expect of each other,” he answered. “Which I think we would. Strangely enough, I agree with you that the only person I could see it with is Roz. Anyone else would feel weird.”

“Weirder,” Daphne said. “I mean, this is going to feel weird, but it should be a good weird, an exciting type of weird. Not creepy weird.”

“A new experience weird,” Niles agreed. “So... are we going to try this?”

“I think we are,” Daphne said. “I could call Roz and ask her to come to dinner. Saturday night? So we have time to prepare before, and time to spend together the next day – and that’s any combination of together that we need to have happen.”

“Saturday,” he said. “That’s just far enough away to anticipate, and not so far we should get ridiculously neurotic. At least no more than usual.”

“Niles,” Daphne laughed, “there’s nothing usual about this.”

Saturday night came, Daphne had worn one of her favourite dresses, partly because she liked it and partly because a new dress would be one more thing to worry about.

Niles was in a suit, and he had an apron on as he tended the food.

Which meant Daphne was the one who answered the door. “Evening Roz,” and she kissed her cheek, not lingering too long.

“Hi,” Roz said. “It’s been a long week. I’m glad to be here with you instead of cartoons with Alice, unlike every other night this week. Can I get a drink?”

“I have wine open,” Daphne said and poured her a glass. “Niles is in the kitchen.”

“Hi, Niles,” Roz called, before draining half the glass. He called back to her, but went back to basting.

“How long do you have the sitter for?” Daphne asked, casually. “Maybe it’ll give you some time to rest, too.”

“She’s on a sleepover, won’t be back until tomorrow night,” Roz said. “Mom is going to cut loose. By napping, most likely,” she said. “Who’d have thought I’d be looking forward to spending a day in bed?”

Daphne almost choked on her wine. She recovered though, and glanced at the time. “Niles,” she called. “Can you come in here?”

He came in and sat down. “Of course.” He wasn’t sure what to say next.

“It’s up to me, isn’t it?” Daphne looked fondly at him, then at Roz. “Okay, I think the easiest way is to come out and say it. Roz,” she said, “remember that time you thought we wanted to have a threesome with you?”

“Yes?” Roz was wary. “I mean, you just have weird words for fruit salad, okay?”

Niles was about to protest, but closed his mouth when he saw Daphne narrow her eyes.

“Well, we’ve been talking,” Daphne said. “How would you feel about trying it?”

There was silence in the room. Roz frowned, then spoke. “This isn’t one of Niles’ jokes about me being easy, right?”

“No,” Daphne said. “Niles does joke about that, but not like this. Plus, it’s me who asked.”

“Oh, yeah,” Roz said. She then nodded, slowly. “You know? I’ve never done this before.”

“There is actually something you can say that about?” Niles wasn’t mocking, but genuinely curious.

“Yeah, pretty hard to believe, huh?” Roz said. “But I guess there’s things we all haven’t done.”

“Some of us more than others,” Niles said. “Hey,” he said to looks from them both. “It’s true.”

“I have to agree,” Daphne said. “That’s one of the reasons I think it’d work with you, but it isn’t a bad thing, Roz.”

“No, I get it,” Roz said. “Even not having done this, I’m comfortable about these things. At least enough to know if I want to.”

“Do you?” Daphne asked gently. “You haven’t said it yet.”

“With you two? I’ve been thinking about it since that night,” Roz said. “I mean, when there are things you haven’t done, you wonder. And... I have to say, if I did? I’d only want to with you two.”

“Okay, so that’s a yes,” Niles said.

“This isn’t a relationship,” Roz said. “I mean, I’m terrible at them anyway.”

“We only expect tonight,” Daphne said. “With the possible option to do it again if we all want to.”

Niles just nodded.

“I like that. No expectations but open to trying it again,” Roz said.

“Yes,” Daphne said. “So... shall we go upstairs?”

“What about dinner?” Roz asked.

“Oh, it’ll reheat,” Niles said.

“We can work up an appetite,” Daphne replied, as they headed upstairs.


End file.
